Kirby's vist to the doctor
by lazy larry
Summary: This is the forth installment of my kirby comics i this comic Kirby vists the doctor.


Kirby's visit to the doctor

_Hey I know it's been a while since I post anything but I was busy at school. My other story dark eco demon is on hiatus but I will try to update soon._

It was a sunny day when Kirby walked towards the physiatrist. He was looking left and right making sour that MR Chicken wasn't around. Kirby started to pick up pace as he began to look at everything that he could be using to hide from Mr Chicken. the people of dream land looked on in concern for their hero a wondered what was wrong with him. One person decided voice there concern.

"What wrong Kirby why are you acting so weird" asked a passer by.

"He's here hiding somewhere waiting for me to drop my grad so he can eat me but I won't let him" declared Kirby. Suddenly the rubbish near Kirby rumbled, Kirby screamed in fear and ran down the road like his life depended on it. A person looked at the rubbish bin a said "there's nothing there"

Kirby got to the psychiatrist a hour early for his appointment. While he was waiting for his appointment he saw Meta knight walk in. what are you doing here Meta knight asked Kirby as Meta knight sat down next to Kirby. "You heroes aren't the only ones that have to go to the doctors last time we fought I had to stay in the hospital for three mounts the food they served was horrible" replied Meta knight.

"No I meant what are you doing is a physiatrist office" stated Kirby

"I'm being followed by a pair of shoes that always appears when ever I go somewhere how about you?" Asked Meta knight

"I keep on getting eaten by this dumb chicken I never did any thing to it, everywhere I go he comers out of nowhere so I cant avoid him." replied Kirby

"I had the same problem but I got rid of him" said Meta knight

"You know how to get rid of Mr Chicken how? You've got to tell me please I'll do anything" replied Kirby getting on his hands and knees.

"Well all you need to do is" Meta knight was cut of when the nurse called his name.

"Mr Knight it's your turn" said a nurse.

"Ok I'll tell you next time Kirby" said Meta knight as he walked into one of the rooms.

"What but I might not make it tell next time" shouted Kirby in despair.

"Mr Kirby it's your turn go to the room on the left" stated a nurse before she went back to typing on a computer.

Kirby walked into the room on the left and stared at the room in amazement the room was beautiful. There was a couch with are chair next to it near one side of the room. On the opposite side of the room there was a desk and the wall behind the desk was covered in deplomers and other certificates that proved he was a certified doctor. On the last wall there were large windows with curtains that took up the whole wall. The psychiatrist walked into the room and saw Kirby looking around the room. "Hello you must be Kirby my name is doctor Kyle sit down on the couch and we can get started". Said Doctor Kyle. Kirby sat down on the couch as the doctor sat next to him on a chair.

"Now what is caused you to see a psychiatrist?" asked Doctor Kyle.

"I'm being harassed by a chicken that wants to eat me" replied Kirby.

"Now now this chicken must be part of your imagination if you're being eaten by a chicken you would be dead wouldn't you" stated Doctor Kyle

"You know what your right the chicken isn't real it must be dream thanks doctor Kyle I think I'm all better now thanks for the help" said Kirby. Kirby got of the chair and walked out of the room. "It was no problem at all" replied Doctor Kyle.

Kirby was walking down the street with a bounce in his step. Suddenly Kirby ran into someone. "Whops sorry about" Kirby stoped mid sentence as he realised who he ran into. "No it can't be you're just a figure of my imagination" stammered Kirby. Standing across from Kirby was Mr Chicken. "Wait you can't hurt me you don't exist you are my imagination your are fake" screamed Kirby. In the blink of an eye Mr Chicken was in front of Kirby with his mouth wide open. And in another blink of an eye Mr Chicken ate all but Kirby's shoes. "Mr Chicken may be fake but pain I'm feeling is real" said Kirby from inside Mr Chicken's stomach.

_Scene brake_

Meta knight walked down the street happy that he had been freed from his fear of shoes. "It feels good to not be worrying about those shoes any more" said Meta knight. Meta knight tripped over something looking to see what tripped him he saw Kirby's un eaten shoes. After getting up he ran back to the physiatrist screaming about killer shoes that would takeover the world.

_Thanks for reading please review, Doctor Kyle is my friend from school and gave me idea to make these stories but not a doctor. I will try to start updating sooner and if you have any ideas on have to improve my writing or ideas for a Kirby comic then please tell me. And yes I know I spelt degries wrong._


End file.
